random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
Little Miss Naughty the Steam Girl and Enemies Ep. 1: FOR GOD'S SAKE!
Dear random MetalGear fan that i should have killed as a baby, I'm not so sure what, but I felt like doing something what I wouldn't dare to, ever again.... So, here's the story of a naughty steam engine, who wanted to come out of her ol' shed and branch line and see the world outside of her and the railyards. These random stories might will tell you how she did it, so I hope you'll like them, because that's all the fun left you'll have before I'll give you a bloody nose. Me, the real Little Miss Naughty. NOTE: I'll somehow make episode 2 with the help of Maxwell the scribblenaut, my co-partner. (The intro starts as we see a locomotive that looks like the Toy Story 3 Hornby train, except with a tender, pulling a train of three short 4-axle boxcars, then a flatcar, and a CSX gondola, a tanker car, and lastly a "super sucking vacuum trap" caboose, which we then see her as she chugs along a line going across a plain with 4 wind turbines, and a run-down farm, accompanied with some cheesy synthesizer music to go with it. The short freight train then goes past a switch tower, along with an old Conrail warehouse, and through an criminal area, and passes through a railroad grade crossing, which then smashes through a Honda Acura CSX, loud crushing and scraping metal noises and screams with the main character of the MetalGear video game series and JigglyPuff inside were heard from it. Mr. Nervous freaks out at the sight of Little Miss Naughty destroying said car. The engine ends up arriving at the railroad station with two set of tracks, stopping on one set of tracks, but not without running over a duck in a cartoony way causing it to make the wilhelm scream. The train stops and the engine lets off steam. The face on the locomotive's smokebox reveals to be a face of Little Miss Naughty, my favorite Little Miss. Just after she stops at the station, a tender locomotive that looks like Union Pacific''' '''3985 with a local freight pulled behind, with a face of Microsoft Sam on the smokebox. Sam then winks to Miss Naughty and both the locomotives smiles creepily at the camera, thus ending the opening credits sequence, complete with the cartoon-esque Iris Out black-bordered circle on Miss Naughty.) Little Miss Naughty, is a locomotive that i cannot sort out. She works on a country known as "Harbor Ward". (Cuts to Miss Naughty pulling MBTA passenger coaches, each car has the MBTA circle T logo spraypainted over with the railroad's name "Habor Ward Flyer Route Railroad", the rest of the cars are made out of cardboard and have little kid’s wagons with regular coach wheels attached, each coach had the railroad's name on them, they jiggled a bit since they were poorly crafted, Miss Naughty pulled up to the platform for loading the local commuters so that they could get to their destinations with their 99€ tickets.) The Habor Ward Flyer Route Railroad, since built and ran in World War 2, is not quite an important railroad, but indeed it does run local freight services. It also runs passenger and excursion services as well. This railroad serves most of Harbor Ward, and the other places outside of it, including Random City, Random Town, Pepsitown, Miley Cyrus, and St. Doyle Doh-Dungit. (Just then at the same time Miss Naughty arrived, we find Microsoft Sam, a 4-6-6-4 tender locomotive, pulls in with a local freight with Tropicana boxcars loaded with Pepsi behind from Pepsitown. The controller of the railway known as "The Cool Controller" walks over on the platform to Miss Naughty. The guy was wearing a rainbow business suit, black shiny top hat with a gold stripe on it, black shoes, sunglasses, and a cane to go with his suit. He was rather cool-looking, has a PSY-like hairstyle, and a tickle belt. This guy is known as none other than Sir Maxwelly Scribblenaughty.) "Hi P S Y!!" Miss Naughty said to the railway owner, giving him his other nickname. "Why hello, L M N! Would you mind to be a good laddie and pull the train on time, while I head off to a big city made of cardboard and computers for big TV screens somewhere for a business meeting?" Sir Maxwelly Scribblenaughty, the Cool Controller asked, "Sure thing P S Y!" Miss Naughty said as she waited for the conductor to give the signal. "All Aboard!!!!!" The conductor yelled (in a similar fashion of those Disneyland Railroad conductors), Miss Naughty blows her air horn twice as she goes off to the quarry. "BARP! BARP!". (Miss Naughty passed by a lonely bush, where a sinister shadowly figure slowly emerges out of the bush as Miss Naughty goes away with her train. The shadowly figure then reveals to be the Allstate guy. There he was accompanied by his sidekick, Little Miss Scary.) "Yeah, you better run girl, you better run. For you won't get the job done for long! Ha ha ha!" The menacing man spoke out, only happen to be.. the Allstate guy? His sidekick comes in, simply happens to be Little Miss Scary. "What you mean anything about that?" Little Miss Scary asked to the guy. The guy replied "You see, Miss Scary, once that stupid little thing reaches the quarry, we'll send down one of our 'Allstate' diesels to derail Miss Naughty for good, then that cool guy himself Maxwelly Scribblenaughty will have to find a new engine to replace Miss Naughty! And it will be us!" "That's seems wise..." Little Miss Scary said to the guy, "...but what if Miss Naughty is more naughty and troublesome, and doesn't seem to mind anything about the diesel pushing her?" "Oh, she will...." said the guy. "She's just a curious little thing. We'll see.... hahahahlolololololol!" Miss Scary and the guy laughed for no reasons, and eventually stopped. Miss Scary asked, "Wait, why are we laughing again?" and the guy responded "Umm, no idea, I'm just evil. Whoooo..... But don't tell the guy that made the I VANDALIZED MAXWELL'S PROFILE page about it, anyway." (Miss Scary sighed as she and the Allstate guy hides back into the bush, and walked away from sight of the cameraman, yet while carrying the bush along with them, before cutting to Little Miss Naughty finally at the quarry near Random City.) So we're back with Little Miss Naughty again, as she finally reached the quarry near Random City. "What's in for me?" Miss Naughty asked one of the friendly quarry workers, "It's ready sir! One of the fellow quarry diesels working there has got the ore train prepared for you!" the quarry worker said. "Great! Can't wait to check it out!" Miss Naughty said as she left off. (So Miss Naughty lefts off to find the ore train, and slowly moves along to see the busy sights of the quarry before reaching the wye, and one of the rail lines leads to a siding where a line of four ore hopper cars sits there, all fully loaded, all ready for her. Meanwhile there are other ore cars there, but mostly either empty or taken to the steel mills. The narrator then, once more, told of what we're seeing here next for Miss Naughty.) So Miss Naughty heads off to seek for the ore cars. There, she proceeds to find a wye junction that she can use to turn around and there she founded a line of ore cars sitting on a siding spur, fully loaded and ready to go, but then they find another quarry worker there, only this time a suspicious-looking quarry worker standing there, along with a diesel he had brought along. He and his diesel were blocking the line for Little Miss Naughty to couple up to the ore cars. Category:Stuff Category:Pages infected by the paradox